The Isabella Ultimatum
by BeeExtraordinary
Summary: This is a rewrite of the P&F episode, "The Klimpaloon Ultimatum." While trying to save Klimpaloon from the twisted entrepreneur Mr. Random, Isabella's life force gets taken away. And what is her life force? Pure and unadulterated cutonium! Phineas and the gang have to get the Cutonium out of the wrong hands and save Isabella before it's to late for her!
1. Chapter 1

Chapt**er 1: In the Fortress**

**Disclaimer: I do not own P&F**

Isabella's heart broke as the group was shoved and pushed down halls full of mutated and disfigured replicas of the classic bathing suit. She couldn't help it, "That's, just so wrong! They're just horrible!" She exclaimed, eyes wide in concern but full of righteous fury. The kids were brought to a halt in a large room and stood in front of Mr. Random, of Random Swimwear (Random Swimwear, Be Wet... Arbitrarily).

"You'll have to excuse me if this device seems incredibly threatening," laughed Mr. Random, "it's only because, well, it is INCREDIBLY threatening!" The kids gasped as Phineas exclaimed, "Klimpaloon!" At the sight of the innocent bathing suit chained to an observation table. Out of the corner of his eyes Phineas saw Isabella's hands fly to her mouth. "As you saw, my previous attempts to create the future of swimwear without Klimpaloon just were not working-" "You fiend!" Phineas interrupted, and in what he thought to be a kind attempt to comfort his shocked friend, reached for Isabella and pulled her little closer to him. Isabella did not quite realize what had happened until the deed was done. It's not that she was afraid, heck she once faced a giant video game villain at least 25 times larger then her with just a camera, but Phineas' gesture was enough to boost anyone's spirits, and, in Isabella's case, melt her heart just a little more. She felt the corners of her mouth tip up, momentarily forgetting their predicament.

"Look," said Mr. Random, interrupting her bliss, "I'm giving Old-Timey here a new twist! 'Flashback, to Fashion- Forward!'" Exclaimed the twisted entrepreneur, "it's a little high concept, but look!" A screen door revealed an indoor pool, and the guards that had previously been hauling them towards captivity proceeded to tear off their dark snow coats, revealing matching Old-Timey Bathing suits that mimicked Klimpaloon's green and white stripes, and therefore ridding themselves of any shred of intimidation the guards had left. The children watched as they arranged themselves into complicated formations and swam around the pool in perfect sync while Mr. Random sang about how he had plans to revolutionize the very fabric (ha, get it?) of swimwear itself. The number finished with a human fountain and the kids stared with obvious indifference. 'Please,' thought Ferb, 'I myself have seen many a musical number, and that was less than average.' 'Agreed,' his mind replied, 'and you've been in just as many, too. Not that you...ever... sing... much...'

Ferb's thoughts derailed as the number ended and Mr. Random expectantly waited for praise. "Pretty catchy, dontcha think?" He said, after some time had passed. No one answered until Buford said, rather insolently, "if by catchy you mean, 'sucks-the-life-out-of-the-room-and-makes-me-wanna-puke,' then yeah." Isabella couldn't help but smirk. Even in the most dire situations Buford was still just as rude and candid as ever. Isabella had always had a soft spot for the brute, she knew deep down, like waaaay down inside, Buford felt a brotherly sort of protection towards her, and in the same brotherly way, never forgot to remind her daily that she was a girl, therefore unable to keep up. His constant taunts only motivated her to prove him wrong, and she found a weird sort of comfort whenever he called her, 'girly.' Mr. Random rushed to cover Buford's comment, "anyway, now that I have the original, I can figure out what makes him tick. Which brings us back, obviously to the incredibly threatening machine, so it's, uh, time extract Klimpaloon's life-force, and then, of course, infuse it into my latest swimwear line."

The kids watched with wide eyes as Mr. Random activated the machine, a loud buzzing began that drowned out Klimpaloon's repetitive, "nyang, nyang, nyang..." Isabella's heart was pounding as Phineas yelled over the noise, "We have to do something!" 'He's right,' thought Isabella, and she began to panic. She looked at the helpless form of Klimpaloon strapped to the table and she snapped. "How about this?!" She shouted. She could hear only the buzzing of the machine and Phineas' muffled cries of, "NO! Isabella!" as she hurled her body on top of the unaware swimsuit. She felt a shock as the ray of light hit her, heard the gasp of the kids in front of her, and a pitiful wail from the boy she loved. She locked eyes with Phineas one last time, and blue crashed into blue. She gave him a smile that said, 'Don't worry, I know you will fix me,' and then felt herself fade into nothing.

**Hello! So this is my first fanfiction ever, and I hope you guys enjoy it! The more responses I get the faster I'll update, and I would love any pointers! Criticism, tips, praise I would love any of it, and thank you for taking the time to read my story! What do you think happens to Isabella? What do you think her life force is made of? Well, wait until the next update to find out! -Carleybee123**


	2. Heartless

T**hank you to all those who already followed this story! Like 5 or 6 people already! I would love some more reviews from you guys, and I think I made this chapter a bit longer, I'll work on that. Anyway, onto the story.**

**Chapter 2: Heartless**

Phineas watched in horror as Isabella flung herself forward, intercepting the beam before it could reach it's intended target. The kids gasped, as Isabella was caught in the green light and lifted into the air. She caught Phineas' eye one last time, and in that look, Phineas made a promise to her that he would find a way to reverse whatever this machine did. Isabella's eyes fluttered shut and her features went slack and gray. Suddenly she began to hurtle towards the ground, and Phineas shouted in shock and terror from her sudden descent. Buford lunged forward, instinctively shouting, "BUFORD VAN STOOOOM!" And the burly boy collided with Isabella's body before it slammed into the ground. Everyone stood stunned for a minute, trying to process what had just happened. It was utterly silent besides the heavy breathing of all the shaken kids.

Mr. Random spoke up, "well," he said indifferently, "that wasn't supposed to happen." At the jolt of hearing his words everyone jumped into action. Candace rushed to release Klimpaloon from his bonds while Buford gently, yes gently, picked up Isabella's limp form and rested it comfortably on the table Klimpaloon had just vacated. Phineas rushed forward accompanied by Ferb and Baljeet. "Baljeet quick!" Phineas ordered, "I need the status on her condition and breathing rate! Ferb, assess the damage and try to find some help!" As Ferb ran off Baljeet approached the table and took a few seconds to make sure that everything was functioning properly.

Phineas gazed down at Isabella's gray face. She was still Isabella, but there was something different. Her body seemed shrunken and shriveled, her skin turned pale gray, and her hair had no shine, no appeal, no joy at all. This was not Isabella, not anymore. This was just a shell of the bubbly and spunky girl inside. "Well," Baljeet said finally, "The good news is she is alive and her body seems to be in perfect working condition." Phineas breathed a sigh of relief. "The bad news-" Baljeet added, and Phineas felt himself shrink, "is that, well... She has no heartbeat."

Outside, Ferb was trying desperately to reach anybody. He knew his cellphone was useless, but he had thrown together a satellite dish out of parts found around the fortress in hopes of receiving a radio signal. It was no use, when he tried to use it the wires had already been frozen into icicles. He put his face into his hands and leaned back against the cold fortress walls. 'Not Isabella,' he thought, 'She's the sweetest person alive and was the least deserving of that blast.' 'Well,' his mind replied, 'Isn't that just it? She would have jumped in front of that ray even if it had been her worst enemy it was meant for.' Ferb sighed, he was right. The girl was to kind for her own good. He understand clear as day what had happened to Isabella, Mr. Random had said it himself. Isabella had her life sucked out of her body. The very core of her person and been forcefully taken from her own self. But what made up Isabella? He wondered, 'what was the base of her personality? The foundation of her very being?' And then it hit him like a ton of bricks. What had Phineas said that day in space? "Your cuteness goes right to your core." Ferb's eyes widened as he remembered another thing told to him on the day of that space adventure. Absolute cuteness corrupts absolutely. Ferb pushed himself off the wall and bolted inside to find the others. And hopefully get to the machine that had ripped apart his friend before anyone else realized what it held.

Mr. Random smiled half heartedly to himself as he watched the desperate kids try to understand what had just happened. In the rush to help their friend, he had merely faded into the background and watched bemusedly as the situation got more and more dire. He had been disappointed at first at losing the chance to extract what he needed from Klimpaloon, but Mr. Random had decided that one life-force was as good as the next. Meaning no, he had no plans of returning the girl to herself. He stood with his arms folded, leaning coolly against a back wall listening to a rather loud conversation about a heartbeat, when he noticed an incredibly bright and lively pink emanating from his machine. Not only did this color intrigue him, but he felt drawn to it, almost as if he was being slowly sucked into whatever was in his invention. As the shouting from the kids escalated, he snuck around the mess and to the back of his machine where he was blocked from view. His hands became warm and he suddenly felt elated inside when he began to remove the back paneling of his weapon to get to the marvelous mystery inside. As he finally pried the cover away, his eyes widened at what floated inside the canister made to contain Klimpaloon's life force. This was no ordinary girl, and that was no ordinary life force.

"NO HEARTBEAT?!" Shouted Phineas, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO HEARTBEAT?!" Candace ran to Phineas and pulled him back to her, trying calm the alarmed 13 year old. Baljeet sighed and tried to slow his rapidly beating heart. This was going to be hard enough to explain to Phineas, let alone Buford. The brainiac knew that Isabella was in no immediate danger, but that didn't stop his stomach from churning every time he looked down at Isabella's empty form. Yes, it was true, he did once have a slight crush the girl, but he gave up pretty immediately after he realized that winning Isabella's affections was a lost cause. Not when they so firmly belonged to a boy who didn't even know it. Yes, now they were only friends, and quite close actually. Isabella was easy to talk to, not to mention that she knew Ginger pretty well (wink wink). "Phineas, calm down, please." Baljeet said, "Isabella, or rather Isabella's BODY is fine. She is still breathing and everything inside is still functioning as it should-" "But how?!" Phineas scratched his head, slightly more calm, "How can she be ok if she has no heartbeat?" "Well, the answer to that is quite simple, she has no life-force. You heard Mr. Random, it was taken from her, what we see here is merely a shell of Isabella. Her actual self, meaning whatever made up her core being, is no longer pumping this heart because it is not even there. Exactly as he said, she has no LIFE FORCE." Phineas looked a bit puzzled but seemed to be able to understand basically what Baljeet was saying. "That still leaves us with a few problems," Phineas concluded. "First, how do we get Isabella back into herself? Second, where has she gone? And third, how long will her body maintain this self induced coma?" "Well," Baljeet replied simply, "logically we have AT MOST three days to return the life to the body before it shuts down. And I suspect that her life force has now been captured into the machine Mr. Random-" "Hey where is that guy anyway?" Phineas interrupted. Before anyone could answer him, a frazzled and sweaty Ferb burst into the room. "Ferb?" Phineas asked, "what's happened?" "Phineas! Think," Ferb exclaimed, to the surprise of everyone in the room. "What did you say to Isabella the day that we fought Mitch after he drank the Cutonium?" "Umm, it's a scientific fact?" Phineas replied unsteadily. "That what?" Ferb prompted. Phineas' eyes widened in realization, "that... Her cuteness goes right to her core! Do you mean?" "That machine is probably filled with the purest and most powerful Cutonium ever seen." Ferb finished.

**Next time on, "The Isabella Ultimatum." **

**Chapter 3: Return of the Mitch **


	3. Return of the Mitch

Isabella opened her eyes, but from the darkness she was met with, she might as well have kept them shut. She tried to sit up but immediately regretted it. Her feeble attempts to move were met with a splitting headache and shaking limbs that could hardly support her. Isabella groaned and resigned herself to just lying still where she was. Her minded pounded as she tried to remember, tried to understand what was going on. Her eyes were droopy and she felt intensely helpless, but she willed herself to stay awake. She retraced her steps, "My name is Isabella Garcia- Shapiro," she said aloud, to herself, "I'm 13 years old, I have a chihuahua called Pinky," Isabella paused and regained her breath, her voice was cracked and weak, and even this small effort was tiring her out, "and today I..." She trailed off, what HAD she done today? Well, what did she do everyday? She probably went to see Phineas and Ferb. "We might've done something cool and fun," she mused, "We could have gone on an...adventure...to the... Himalayas?" She questioned, "Yes." She said, "That's where we went, and we...ran into Klimpaloon!" She had the answer now, "and, oh! I was hit by a machine! But what did it do to me?" She remembered Phineas and how scared he looked when their eyes met. 'Phineas,' she thought dreamily, 'he'll get me out of this.' But out of what exactly?

Isabella felt a bit better after thinking about Phineas, and, using all her strength, hoisted herself so she was sitting, leaning against a cool moist wall. Isabella looked down at herself and found she was in all white, a sweet white dress that went below the knees and a white bow to top her off. Unfortunately she also realized that her wrists were shackled to the wall behind her, but she was to weak now to even lift her arms up to examine the chains. Was she dead? No, that can't have been, she didn't imagine that death would look, or feel, like this. She seemed to be in an enclosed room that looked like a dungeon, inside it was damp and dark, and the air was thick and musty.

Isabella's head rolled back against the wall and she closed her eyes. 'I was hit with a device that would take my life force away,' she thought, 'so what did that do to me? If I am no longer sentient and awake I must be...' She didn't know. Where must she be if not in the real world? She silently listed the possibilities. Heaven? Another Universe? Space? In the machine? Her own mind? "My mind.." She wondered aloud. That made sense...sort of. 'If my essence was taken away from me, I must have had my soul preserved inside my own head, or something like that...' But that left a few empty spaces. Why was she a prisoner in her own mind? And how could she get out? Isabella yawned and began to shake from pure exhaustion. She needed to get back to reality, she needed to wake herself up somehow. She needed to escape. But first, she was going to take a nap.

Mr. Random starred at the beautiful pink light stuck floating in his canister. It was so unbelievably warm and entrancing that he could not help but stay for a few minutes, being held onto by whatever-the-heck this aura was. He would have remained transfixed longer had he not been so rudely awakened by the green haired boy bursting into the room rather loudly. Mr. Random shook himself and began to work on getting the marvelous essence out of his machine. No, this he would never return if he could help it, he might even keep it for himself instead of fusing it into his swimwear line. He had finally completed the last step to safely extract the life without letting any escape, when he overheard the children in the room talking about a substance called Cutonium. 'Cutonium?' He wondered, 'is that what this is?'

His thoughts were interrupted by the shuffling of feet, and he soon found himself starring at the 5 children that used to be his captives. "THERE he is!" Squeaked the small Indian boy, who, for some strange reason, was being carried under the arm of the kid who insulted his song minutes before. "Oh," Mr. Random said aloud, "I suppose it's time for me to be leaving," and attempted to scoot around his machine and bulldoze through the kids, only to be caught by the back of his collar by the oldest girl with flaming red hair. "You sir, are sooo busted." Candace said sternly.

She had originally came along only to retrieve Klimpaloon so she could sing at the 24 hour music festival, but this man had hurt Isabella, and then it became personal. Isabella had been the only one of her brother's friends she had ever really liked, and Candace knew that Isabella was going to be one of the family for a looong time. Yep. Candace knew, even if Phineas didn't. She couldn't just let her future sister-in-law slip through their fingers. She hoisted the man to his feet and they backed him into a corner. "You were planning to give that back, right?" She asked snidely, knowing that he had had no intention of ever returning whatever was in that container to its proper owner.

"Umm, well..." Mr. Random had started to answer, when all of a sudden a blaring siren stared playing and red lights flashed all around the group. "What's happening?!" Shouted Buford as all the kids ducked and covered their ears. "I believe we are being attacked!" Baljeet replied smartly. And he was right. Just then, the entire roof was lifted off of the building and thrown away by a giant metal claw attached to a red...spaceship? Mr. Random was looking alarmed and confused when he began to be pulled in the direction of the ship by a green tractor beam? He started to shout and fight when he realized that wherever he was going had to be better then with that angry group of kids.

The kids' attention was on the distant form of Mr. Random, when they heard Phineas shout, "NO! Isabella!" They turned and saw Phineas sprinting toward the body of Isabella, which had been lifted up by the metal claw, and was also en route to the ship. Phineas took a breath and made one great flying leap to reach the ascending claw. His fingers grasped the cold edge, and he hung on for dear life. "Phineas!" He heard Candace call him from the ground, and he felt himself slipping. "No!" He gasped and strained to hold on, "URGH! No, NO!" And he fell. He was sprawled out and flying down quick, too quick, this was not going to end well. Thud! "Oof!" Groaned a voice beneath him. Phineas cracked his eyes open, surprised at his soft and painless landing. Then he looked down and saw Candace's winded form beneath him. "Oh! Sorry sis!" Candace smiled weakly back at him, "hey," she gasped, "no problem!"

He helped her up. "Great! Now Random is gone, WITH the Cutonium, and we have no idea where he is or who took him and Isabella!" Phineas began to pace, he was becoming more and more frustrated and wanted more than anything for Isabella to be here right now to cheer him up. "Umm... Pardon me." Squeaked Baljeet from the side, "but what exactly is Cutonium?" "Yeah!" Chimed in Buford, "and also, could someone explain any of this to me?" Phineas sighed, "I forgot you guys weren't here either of those days, well come on, I'll tell you on the way back to Danville, we need to regroup and make a plan." The gaggle of kids navigated the corridors they came from and headed outside to the snowboards waiting for them. But instead of snowboards they were greeted with, they were stopped in their tracks by another spaceship with familiar green flames on it. "And that's when I figured out that Isabella had the ability to stop Mitch because she was cute both inside and- wait, Meap?" And a little white alien creature walked out from behind the ship to great them. Buford and Baljeet let out a simultaneous 'Awwww!' Which earned Baljeet a face-full of snow.

"Meap!" Exclaimed the little alien, and, seemingly out of nowhere, he pulled out a gray mustache that looked like a rectangle (It's Major Monogram's, not literally, it just looks like his and causes him to speak like him) and put it on. "Children... And Candace, the universe is once again in need of saving! Oh, hello, and you two are?" Meap said, noticin Baljeet and Buford. "Oh! This is Baljeet and Buford, you haven't met before, guys this is Meap!" Phineas said, and pointed to each boy respectively, "Meap, did the ship that just took Mr. Random and Isabella belong to Mitch?" "You hit it right on the head Phineas." Meap replied, "he hadn't been involved in any criminal activity since that day he was defeated by Isabella, but then our Cutonium censors went crazy today and he took off immediately after. Our intelligence thinks he's planning to turn himself cute again and takeover not only our world, but yours too!" "Well," Phineas informed Meap, "the Cutonium the censors picked up was extracted from Isabella by a man named Mr. Random, and he currently has it." "Oh no! No wonder the Cutonium radar was off the charts, that is no ordinary Cutonium! Let me tell you, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is the cutest being in the world, so naturally our people keep watch over her to make sure she does not abuse her power. Luckily, Isabella is so naturally kind, that she is able control the corrupting forces caused by that much unadulterated Cutonium. What Mitch now possesses is the most pure and powerful form of Cutonium the world has and will ever see. Not only does this Cutonium make one irresistibly cute, but it also gives the holder special abilities that one can choose to use for good or evil!" Phineas thought for a second to consider the options. This situation seemed pretty high consequence, and he did not want any harm to come to Isabella. "Let's regroup." He finally decided, "we'll go back to Danville, check on the music awards, tell mom what we're doing, smooth over the fact that Isabella is missing, and head to space to get her back." And that's what they did.

Mitch had stayed silent for quite sometime after the last incident with Cutonium, not because he was becoming soft and good, oh heck no! He was only waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike again, and now his perfect opportunity had fallen right into his lap. He wore his usual long black mustache and starred questioningly at the shaking man before him. "Well hello," he finally said, trying to be somewhat friendly, "I am called Mitch, (He's Mitch, but some people call him Big Mitch!) and you, of course, are Mr. Random of Random Swimwear, I know because I bought a wonderful pair of trunks from you 2012 collection." He said honestly. Mr. Random calmed down and loosened his death grip on the canister containing the lovely pink light. "Well, umm... Mitch, I'm glad you liked it. Now, care to tell me who, or... what, you are and why you have brought me here?" "Ah right, but first would you like some herbal tea?" Mitch told Mr. Random his story. Where he was from, all about his society, and how horrendously he did not fit their mold. He told of his attempts to take over their galaxy and the horrible alien Meap who continuously thwarted them. He told him what exactly was contained in that canister, and exactly how they (yes, they. Mitch saw use in this powerful entrepreneur in getting Earth to conform to his reign) could use it's power to make the world do their bidding. Mr. Random listened with rapt attention,but when Mitch told him about 'their' plan he was hesitant to trust him. Hey, they were both villains, and they both knew that at one point in their journey, one would take the lead and stab the other in the back shamelessly. But, hey, that's just what villains do. "And that," Mitch concluded, "was when that girl," he pointed at Isabella's form, "came and defeated me as if it was nothing. She just waltzed up and their was something just so dang cute about her that I couldn't hold on to my own cute any more! I don't know what it was that she had that I hadn't, but now, because of you, I have it! And now, we can rule the galaxy, muahahaha!" He laughed manically, "so, what say you?"

Unfortunately, Slam Hammer won the fact-based song category, as Klimpaloon never made it to the show. But, Love Händel was able to get their song moved into the 'Urban-Legend-Based' song category, and they swept the competition away. Linda Flynn-Fletcher, however, was exasperated and tired. The night was supposed to go without a hitch, she would present the category with her husband, microphone glitches excluded, and go home afterwards so she could sleep. Instead she presented the category with her husband, microphone glitches included, and was rudely interrupted, then forced to stay awake in a foggy sound-proof box for 24 hours. Lawrence didn't seemed to mind the hitches, but when he saw and angry wife, he packed up their bag, left a note on the kitchen for the kids, and took her for a spontaneous weekend getaway. The kids on the other hand were very relieved at this lucky turn of events, and told Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro that Isabella was staying over with them the whole weekend, and that she should definitely not check up on them because her daughter was definitely NOT currently lifeless and kidnapped on an alien space vessel. She didn't ask any questions. Buford, Baljeet and Meap all stayed at the Flynn-Fletcher house that night, and discussed their plan for the coming day. "Well," said Baljeet come the meetings conclusion, "this plan is 47% foolproof, but that is higher than the plan that got us into Mr. Random's lair, and that plan worked great!"

**Sorry for the lame and kind sudden end, but What in the world happened to Isabella? How will she get out of her mind? And what are Mr Random and Mitch up to? Find out next time! Chapter 3: Dang, that's adorable!**

**P.S. Leave me some more reviews pleeeeease!**

**P.P.S. Who watched the Star Wars special? I thought it was awesome!**

**-BeeExtraordinary**


	4. Dang, That's Adorable!

**Chapter 4: Dang, that's adorable!**

The plan was simple, infiltrate Mitch's layer by bypassing the entire security code and disguising themselves as robot minions, Candace, Ferb, and Meap would then go locate the Cutonium while Baljeet and Ferb go find Isabella's body. Buford still didn't really understand what was going on, so they decided to let him be the look out. There were lots of gaps, but it was all they had, and the end of Isabella's three days was drawing near to quickly. It was pretty easy finding Mitch's space fortress, as the underside of it was painted light blue with a little white cloud, and today was rather downcast. They climbed into Meap's spaceship (Buford, Baljeet, Phineas, and Ferb all squeezed uncomfortably into the backseat) and set off. Ferb had stayed up most of the night to update the ships cloaking mechanism so they could get into the fortress, the problem that now remained was, where would they land? Phineas easily picked out the odd piece of the sky, apparently an 'evil genius' such as Mitch hadn't thought to create a more complex disguise that word for any weather or any time of day. Phineas' anger spiked. He hated Mitch. He hated Mr. Random. And he hated himself, for allowing this to happen to one of his best friends, well his BEST friend besides Ferb. And it scared him to think that Isabella could be in all sorts of danger, and that even now her body's resolve to live was dwindling. No one spoke on the ride over. Everyone, well, except Buford, was in a very somber mood. Ferb couldn't help but think that if Isabella was here, she could've found away to lift everyone's spirits. It came as relief to everyone when they arrived at the fortress, and they all snapped into mission mode. "All right everyone!" Candace said, turning to face the four boys in the backseat. "It's do or die time, we need to get in and get out as quickly as possible. Ferb, Meap, and I will take the cute tracker and find the location of the Cutonium, Phineas, Baljeet you need to find um... Isabella, and get her out of there!" "Yes, sir!" They all barked. "Hey, hey! What about Buford?" The before mentioned boy said. "Oh," Candace hesitated, "you, uh, watch the ship, ok?" "Fine..." The boy grumbled. He may not have had a clue as to what was going on, but he knew that Isabella was in trouble and he wanted, no, needed, to help. "If any of you gets separated or caught," Candace continued, "try and make your way back to the ship, or, you know...scream. We'll find a way to get to you, hopefully..." She trailed off before perking up again and finishing with, "Remember your training!" The boys nodded, even though they never had any training, they just didn't want to cross Candace in this state. They parked the ship in the fortress' waste disposal area, and filed out. They gave each other reassuring glances, and then branched off into their groups. (Well, except for Buford because, you know, he was told to stay. But then again, when does Buford ever listen to what he's told?)

Phineas and Baljeet picked their way through the garbage disposal, unsure where to start their search. The only time Phineas had been on this ship before was with Isabella, and they merely bounced around the ship, unaware of how dangerous Mitch was. Phineas suddenly realized an odd connection between the two people he was dealing with right now. "That's funny," Phineas mused aloud, Baljeet turned to him. "When we first met Mitch we found out that he was a poacher, he had been taking animals from their own planets and caging them in this fortress. When we met Mr. Random yesterday, he had been creating and caging unsuccessful Klimpaloon's and trying to kidnap the real one." "Huh," Baljeet replied, "Do you think they are working together? Mitch and Random?" "That's what I assume." Phineas said. "I think they intend to use Isabella's cute to force everyone to do their bidding, and each rule either Earth or Meap's cute planet. As for those cute powers that come with this Cutonium, I don't know what they do." The boys stopped. The room had ended, and they had come to a large iron door that seemed to only open from the other side. "What do we do?" Baljeet asked. Phineas thought for a moment. They had no weapons, no armor, and no way to defend themselves. "Well," he finally said, "let's prepare for the worst, and wait until they need to take the trash out." Baljeet brightened, "yeah! And then that's what we'll do! Take the trash out... And...get it? Cuz you said..." Baljeet's confidence wavered. Phineas sighed, "yeah Baljeet, I got it." Baljeet was just about to retaliate when they heard it. Echoing through the air vent like an inevitable death sentence. "BUFORD VAN STOOOOMM!"

* * *

Isabella woke with a start. The chains keeping her from escape rattled as she adjusted her position and thought about her...unusual predicament. She felt a little better after resting for some time (did time even pass inside her mind?) but she was still weak, she had no spirit no...life. And it was time she got that back. She threw her weight forward so she was resting on her knees, arms behind her, her head flopped forward and she closed her eyes. This was going to be harder then she thought. Isabella took one huge breath, and with all her strength, heaved herself up and struggled with the heavy chains that pulled her down. She did it. Her legs were shaking and her arms were heavy, but she did it. Isabella leaned back against the hard wall and just breathed. How was she supposed break from these chains if she could barely keep herself standing? She sighed and closed her eyes. 'Think Izzy, what would Phineas do?' She opened eyes a little to quick, and felt the room tilt beneath her. "No!" She gasped out loud, as her legs gave way and she crumpled back to the ground. Isabella rolled herself onto her back and lost it. She shouted and cried and choked on her frustration that bubbled up inside her, punching her fists in the air and kicking her legs into the wall weakly. She gave up her futile tantrum from exhaustion, and just breathed. In, out. In, out. She drank in the silence and stared into the darkness above her. "Isabella!" She heard faintly. She jumped, what was that? It sounded like... Phineas? She sat up. "Isabella! No!" She heard again, louder this time. Her heart sped up, color returned to her cheeks. "Phineas?" She croaked back. "No! Urgh! Urgh, ahhhh!" And she heard his panicked shout, heard his fear, and she needed to help him! Her strength returned to her and she shouted full volume, "PHINEAS!" Tearing her arms frantically away from the wall, kicking herself away from her restraints full force. She had to get out, had to help him, had to see him again. With one final pull and a grunt from Isabella's sweaty form, she pulled the chains free from the wall and collapsed to her stomach. She groaned and tried to move, but she had no energy left, and she couldn't so much as lift a finger, let alone keep her eyes open anymore.

* * *

(What was happening in the real world at that time: Mitch had attacked the fortress and stolen Mr. Random and Isabella's body, Phineas was plummeting from the metal claw)

* * *

Tracking the Cutonium was incredibly easy. Not only was the cute tracker going haywire from total cuteness, the trio could almost feel themselves naturally being pulled in the direction of the delicate substance. They had crawled through an air vent they found in the garbage hatch and were now walking along a hallway that was a little to quiet."Don't you think it's strange?" Candace whispered, "if we're so close to the Cutonium, why isn't it being guarded at all? What do you think Ferb?" Candace looked around, "Ferb?" But Febr was yards ahead, walking brainlessly towards a door that had a faint pink glow peaking out from under it. He don't know why he did it, he just was drawn to the room so strongly, he seemed to lose all understanding or common sense he ever had. "Ferb, No!" Candace full on shouted, and ran toward her brother, but the closer to the room she got, the quicker she seemed to be loosing control of her limbs, and the more she forgot why she was even here. The two kids burst through the door, Meap nowhere in sight, to find a canister holding the beautiful pink light attached to, well, an incredibly threatening machine. All of a sudden the wall opened up behind the machine, startling the two kids out of the cute trance. They found themselves staring at Mitch and Random, who were backed by hundreds of floating robots. They also had Isabella with them, slumped, unchained, in a corner. They were in trouble. Mitch began to laugh maliciously as the robots closed in on the two kids. "Meap!" Candace yelled, searching for the little alien creature, or any help in general. Their hands were locked behind their back and they were sat against the wall to await the arrival of the other three. All of a sudden, a large person burst in the room. "BUFORD VAN STOOOMM!" He pummeled and kicked as many robots as he could until his knuckles hurt and he was overrun. Soon enough, he was sitting against the wall with the other two. Ferb looked frustrated at the boy."Buford! I thought we told you to stay with the ship! Now our only chance of escape lies with Phineas and Baljeet." Buford looked stoic. "Buford listens to no man...or alien. Besides, you guys weren't doing to hot anyway." He grumped.

Mitch and Random turned on the children, both grinning maliciously. Mr. Random was wringing his hands as he said, "now to wait for the other two!" "They won't come!" Candace spat back. "We'll make sure of it!" "Oh really?" Mitch stepped forward. "Because we can make sure they do!" And they advanced upon the kids.

**Sorry for the wait! I was feeling a bit uninspired the last couple days. Some reviews might help? This is going to end up being an 8-10 chapter story I think.**

**Next Week on, "The Isabella Ultimatum." Chapter 5: Escape Plan**

**-BeeExtraordinary**


End file.
